Faded
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: He never came back to her. He faded. Yuna seeks Baralai's advice. Oneshot written for Luna-lovegood08. Pairing Y/B


This is a one shot. Recently my friend Luna-lovegood08 set me a challenge to write a Yuna/ Baralai fic. Everyone calls me Yuna ( yeah, I know but I have a similar hair cut, Blue eyes, sometimes similar personalty) and Baralai is my all time favourite character. ( You can't have him, he's mine) So here we go. I have invented the hymn of St Bevelle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X2 or any of its characters.

* * *

Yuna found herself at Bevelle, wandering aimlessly down the long walkway. To the onlookers it looked like Lady Yuna was in a daze and just accidentally wandered into their beautiful city that evening. But it wasn't true. She came here with a purpose. A need arose in her and some how her heart told her where and who to go to. The ruby colours of the temple just seemed to accentuated her emotions further until she was at the point where her weary heart could take it no longer. A nearby monk bowed to her and began to ramble his praises about how she had returned peace to Spira once more and how he knew she was on New Yevon's side, but Yuna heard none of this. Her manners, her identity, had faded with _him_ and she could hardly bare the harsh droning any more. She blocked the words around her and let her own thoughts form on her lips gently, yet powerful enough to get him to listen.

"I need to see the praetor immediately." She muttered, thoughts scattered through her mind. The monk bowed, sensing how urgent her need was, and ran as fast and as dignified as he could to see the object of lady Yuna's request. Yuna could hardly understand why she was here, but the voice in her head was as clear as the fayth's. _Go to him._ She tried hard to understand, she really did, but nothing ever seemed to make sense any more. Looking onward to the sky she silently watched the glowing Bevelle sunset. _The city lights go out one by one, the stars fade. _But the stars weren't the only ones to fade.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice behind her whispered. He walked to the rail where she was standing. Yuna jumped slightly as he approached, unaware of his presence so close to her.

"Yeah...pretty." Yuna said with a half-hearted smile. It would have been so much more prettier if _he_ was with her. Holding her tight and telling her stories of _his_ Zanarkand. But he was gone, a dream of the fayth. Yuna's dream.

"What brings you to Bevelle, and more importantly to me, Lady Yuna?" He gently asked in a quiet tone as if scared he would frighten her if he raised his voice louder.

"I needed to see you, perhaps some where more private?" She whispered back. It was not as if she was trying to keep the mood mysterious or urgent, it was the fact her voice felt like it had left her. But that too had faded with_ him._

_"_I understand." The snow white haired man nodded to her, lending her his arm to walk to his office. Through the temple she could see monks and priestesses settling down for the evening. Some were lighting candles and others were dusting the floors. A priestess, a mystical young thing, waltzed past the pair, her broom seeming to be her dance partner. Softly she hummed an old Yevon hymn, the hymn of St Bevelle, Yuna recognised. Although Yevon and Bevelle had betrayed her, she was in awe at the temples performance. Monks near her began to sing the words of the old hymn and Yuna stopped, arm in arm with the young praetor to watch the events unfold. The elder monks all began to sing to the girls gentle humming.

_Old temple tonight,_

_protect us from harm._

_Hide us from evil,_

_that rides on the moon,_

_Old temple believe us,_

_we sing to you now._

_Protect us from harm,_

_Please hide us from doom._

Now the priestesses joined in with the heavenly song.

_So light up your candles,_

_and shut tight your doors,_

_sleep peacefully child,_

_Dream again once more._

_Old temple tonight,_

_protect us from harm._

_Hide us from evil,_

_that rides on the moon,_

_Old temple believe us,_

_we sing to you now._

_Protect us from harm,_

_Please hide us from doom._

_Let lightness fill your heart so bright,_

_you have no need to fear the light,_

_I'll keep you near in my sight,_

_Old temple protect us tonight._

"That was beautiful." Yuna whispered,breath taken by the sight she had seen. How could something so wonderful come from the temple.

"Yes, So you see Lady Yuna, Not everyone in Yevon fills their heart full of darkness and lust for power. I regret to say that a small handful ruin life for the truly humble." He gravely replied, ushering her into the room he had just unlocked.

This room too was dimly lit yet homely in its own way. One could tell that this was one of the few rooms that Yevon or indeed Baralai hadn't neglected. The office was small with oak panelling all up the walls. A single candle lit the office room, yet as it was early September it was still possible to see the room by evening glow. A large writing desk sat near the large window from which you could see the temple gardens and further along the sea. Dark red curtains hung from either side, tied securely in the middle so that they bowed down the centre of the window and were straight at the bottom. On Baralai's desk two neat piles of papers could be seen, sitting obediently next to the ink pot and a single photo frame. Yuna had no doubt that the woman in the photo was the young praetors sister, judging by her short white bangs and chocolate brown eyes shining back at her.

"That's my sister, Carla." The young man smiled. He was obviously very proud of her, still Yuna felt her cheeks growing red from being caught looking at his personal belongings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just noticed how much alike you were and-" Yuna cut her self off, baffled by the praetors laughter.

"No need to apologise, Lady Yuna. I wouldn't have a photo on display if I didn't intend to show others." He grinned and sat the opposite side of the desk to Yuna . Yuna shyly nodded and regained her lost expression. " So, what brings you here, My Lady?" He softly asked for the second time that evening. Her lips stuttered open yet no words tainted her mouth. Slowly, she felt the single tear stream down her face. She quickly raised her hand to her face, hoping that Baralai hadn't seen her, unfortunately he had.

"I'm okay, truly I am." She said, forcing a smile, as he frowned at her and gave an affectionate smile in return. He opened his mouth to comfort her but Yuna knew what ever he said couldn't work that magic. "Would you like to hear a story?" She whispered to a very confused Baralai. He stole a sneaky look at the clock and sighed, pushing the paperwork away from him.

"Please." He smiled. That was something she had always liked about Baralai, he always made time for her. No matter how stupid her request.

"Well, its a story of the dream I love- loved so dearly. But I lost that dream and now life goes on day by day, meaningless and faded." She started quietly. Soon after her words just flew out her mouth uncontrollably, recalling her pilgrimage and the one thing that kept her going and how she had watch him...fade before her. "_'I love you'._ But I don't think he even heard those words, like Shuyin didn't all those years ago." She sobbed, tears clouding her vision.

"What was _his_ name?" The praetor asked, now sitting at Yuna's side in an awkward attempt to comfort her.

"I haven't said it in almost two years." She recalled to herself more than Baralai. The young man thought for a minute then replied carefully.

"You should say it Yuna. Maybe then, you can let go and your dream will be just a dream again and you can have a life beyond your past." He whispered standing up next to her. Yuna thought for a minute and let out a long sigh.

"I'm not ready for this to be a memory, or a dream. I want it to be rea-"

"Yuna, listen to yourself. He was a dream. You fell in love after a few days of being together and then he was taken back. It was a dream than you have to move on from. You can never have a life if you live in your past. Trust me, I've tried but in the end I erased it because the past was too painful to remember. Its the same to you." He frustratedly sighed, looking up at the high summoners eyes filled with anger and fear. She sighed heavily once more and closed her eyes, head facing the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry- _Tidus." _She sobbed "But I have to move on." With these words she could feel a big part of her self fade away. Seep away from her body as if she had died and not him.

"Yuna, one day you'll thank me." Baralai said from the corner of the office. Yuna hoped so too.

Three months to the date of that conversation, a bubbly, young lady skipped down the streets of Bevelle, a smile on her face ,with a yellow lilly clasped in one hand and a red rose clasped in the other. Elderly women were pointing and fondly reminiscing about being that age and falling in love. The young lady softly sang a hymn under her breath as she arrived at the temple doors. Softly she flung the red rose into the river running out side the temple and sighed to herself.

"Red roses mean 'remember'" She muttered and blew a kiss to the wind. "But I think I'd sooner leave your memory at peace than force it to govern my life. But I'll always love you. Just now I've moved on with my life. Thank you." She smiled and proceeded inside to a familiar oak door. The young woman knocked softly.

"Enter." The man inside tiredly yawned. Yuna smiled when she saw Baralai's shocked expression. "Lady Yuna! You, you look amazing." He smiled with relief that she was taking his advice.

"Thanks to you." She smiled and handed him the yellow lilly. "Because Yellow lilies mean T-"

"Thank you, yes I know." He chuckled at his present. "So, what brings you here. Other than the flower." He chuckled again. Yuna warred with herself for many hours before coming to Bevelle but she planned to keep her plan under control.

"You know you said 'one day I'll thank you?' She questioned stepping nearer to his form as he stood up.

"Yes, I do recall saying that." He joked at her but stopped his laughter when for a split second her soft lips collided with hiss and her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Thank you." She smiled, going back for another kiss and certainly not failing. This part of her, her love and kindness, that would never fade away. With or without _him._


End file.
